1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for adding on metainformation, an image reproducing apparatus, methods of controlling these and programs for controlling these.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are instances where various items of metainformation (attribute information) such as shooting date and photographer name are appended to an image. For example, there is prior art in which an area is extracted from an image and a feature obtained by analyzing the extracted area is added on as attribute information (see the specification of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-49542).
There is also prior art in which an image search is conducted with a sense of drawing a picture in cases where an image search key is created (see the specification of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-215627).
There is also prior art in which footnote information that has been added to an area that is one portion of an image is displayed in easily understandable fashion (see the specification of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-246454).
However, there are instances where adding on metainformation is troublesome.